A Stranger's Warmth
by Shine Like Rae
Summary: She was a stranger, a stranger he didn't like to see cry... (OneShot)


It was a heavily rainy Saturday afternoon in the town of Magnolia. Streets that were usually busy held no traffic, and stores that were usually crowded had no customers, times seemed to pass by slowly and a certain pink-haired boy hated it. He despised the rain, but not more than he despised any kind of moving transportation. He especially hated it when Erza made him run unnecessary errands to the grocery store.

He slouched his shoulders boringly as his legs continued onward home. "Man I hope this day gets better." He mumbled, holding his umbrella in one hand and plastic grocery bag in the other.

He carried on, trying his best not to mind the rain until, his vision came across a girl, a blond haired girl sitting on a bench. She didn't have anything to cover her from the rain, but she sat there as if the crystal droplets falling over her were nothing.

Her body was hunched over, elbows planted on her thighs for support and her face buried deep within her hands, looking as if she were hiding from the world.

Natsu debated whether or not he should say something to the girl. Maybe ask if she was alright, or if she needed help, but he was afraid of a negative response. What if she didn't want to be bothered with? Still, he couldn't just leave her in the rain like that.

He took slow small steps until he was standing over her with his umbrella. "A-auh, excuse me?" He figured that was the best way to start off talking to her without sounding like a total creep. Finally she looked up and she was more beautiful than Natsu could have imagined.

Her skin was a flawless cream color, her hair stopped a bit past her shoulder, single strands pasted to her face from the rain, eyelashes that curled out lusciously, and a set of eyes that were as big and blue as the clear sky, the tears that had not yet fallen caused them to sparkle.

He was completely taken aback by her, causing a slight blush to appear across his face.

"What?" She snapped back harshly as she tried to rub away the evidence of her crying.

Natsu didn't take offense to her attitude, he actually figured she would act in that manner since she didn't know him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

The girl looked down at the ground, not wanting the boy to see her tears. Even though she didn't know him she found it rather embarrassing for him to see her cry. No one ever saw her cry.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She tried to sound tough, but her voice still managed to crack between words. "I'm sitting in the rain." She honestly didn't want to sound rude, but she hoped her snappy reply would scare him away.

Natsu continued to look down at her with soft eyes. He wondered, why a girl like her could be crying. Did her boyfriend break up with her? Did a family member pass away? Did she fail an extremely important test? He didn't know, and figured he shouldn't ask.

Taking in a breath, he sighed loudly. "You leave me no choice." Without warning, he took the seat beside her and positioned his umbrella over them both. "I'll just have to stay here until you get tired of sitting in the rain."

_Until __she __got __tired __of __crying__. . . _

She looked over at the boy, blue eyes wide from shock. She thought she had made it perfectly obvious that she didn't want to be bothered with, but he could see right through her. Even though she acted as if she wanted to be alone, she didn't. She could feel his presence, it was warm and nice, a kind of presence she hadn't felt in a long while.

"Until I get tired of sitting in the rain huh..." There was something about him that made her lips curve up into a smile, and her final tear escaped her. "Arigato." She said warmly.

Natsu's mouth coiled up into his signature toothy grin. "Any time."

…..

…..

**My first Fairy Tail fic, yay! I usually write longer stories then this but I figured this would be the perfect first post. So tell what ya think! If you have any suggestions let me know, I'm still getting use to writing Fairy Tail fiction.**

**Ohhhh and forgot to add, I know that Lucy's eyes are brown but for some reason I imagined her with big blue eyes in this story XD I hope that didn't bother anyone, heehee.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Rae-**


End file.
